Get Wolfgang! Episode 21
With Redakaibakulover, Evil Wolf, and Titaniumgirl getting closer to Wolfgang. Kyleronco tries to explain what has happened over the five years.'' Everyone is sitting at a table.'' Serenity) So how have you been, since the " you know what " Kyleronco) I've been okay... Terror Wolfie) Where's Nitro Wolfie? Kyleronco) Oh... That's Mutant Wolfie's evolved form. Serenity) Okay... Wolfgang) Wolfie is sleeping... Serenity) Wolfgang, why don't you go check on her... Wolfgang) Okay! ( Wolfgang leaves the kitchen ) Serenity) Now that he's gone, I need to ask you something. Kyleronco) Okay. Serenity) First off, what happened to everyone, after the explosion? Kyleronco) Well... Nobody died, we were able to get into a safe place and all live. Right now, everyone else is trying to find a way back to Earth. Serenity) Two, how did you get to my son? Kyleronco) A portal... It just happened to come out near your son. Serenity) Three, do you know Wolf is dead? Kyleronco) Wolfgang told me, it's sad to hear. Nintendocan) Hold on. Someone still needs to tell me and the other ex-ninjas about what happened 5 years ago. Nuzamaki90) I'll tell you guys what happened then later. Nintendocan) Alright then. ( Someone knocks on the cave door ) Serenity) I'll go get it, I guess. ( Serenity walks to the cave door and pushes the open button ) ( Evil Wolf grabs Serenity's neck and tries to choke her ) ( Wolfgang walks out of the room Wolfie was in ) Wolfgang) MOMMY! Kyleronco) Huh? ( Looks over and sees Evil Wolf ) ( Wolfgang runs towards Evil Wolf ) Wolfgang) LET HER GO! Evil Wolf) Yeah right, Wolfgang! Wolfgang) I said let go! Evil Wolf) You're 5 and I'm 22, so NO! Wolfgang) I guess, I have to do it the hard way... ' '( Wolfgang kicks Evil Wolf in the worst place to be hit ) Wolfgang) HA! ( Redakaibakulover throws a net over Wolfgang and Wolfgang gets trapped ) Redakaibakulover) Haha! ( Wolfgang gets dragged outside the house ) ( Kyleronco, Nuzamaki90, and Valentin 98 run outside, while Crimson, Airzel, Wolfgirl12390, Nintendocan, and C22Helios move Serenity to a better location ) ( Evil Wolf runs up to Titaniumgirl and Redakaibakulover ) Evil Wolf) That groin shot hurts... ''' '''Redakaibakulover) Should we run or brawl? Evil Wolf) Brawl, beat them, and run away with Wolfgang! Titaniumgirl) Okay. Kyleronco) So you kill Wolf, try to kill his wife, and now try to take his son? ''' '''Evil Wolf) Yeah... Kyleronco) That's low and I never went that low! Evil Wolf) Hey, I'm evil! ( Carbon Wolfie, Torrent Hydros, and Turbine Airdrac comes out of their ball forms while, Ovorier, Terror Wolfie, and Raptoroid come out of their ball forms too ) Nuzamaki90) Now, it's time we brawl! NEXT EPISODE What would you grade episode 21? A B C D F Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Redakaibakulover Category:Evil Wolf Category:TitaniumGirl Category:Wolfgang Category:Kyleronco Category:Serenity Category:Terror Wolfie Category:Nintendocan Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Valentin 98 Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Wolfgirl12390 Category:C22Helios Category:Carbon Wolfie Category:Torrent Hydros Category:Turbine Airdrac Category:Ovorier Category:Raptoroid